Smart devices and their use in enhancing and creating new technical capabilities for everyday tasks have increased dramatically. Given that many smart device environments typically contain multiple devices, and devices of many different types, users often struggle to manage smart device environments in an efficient manner, as most devices require proprietary control mechanisms for device configuration and manipulation. Consequently, there has been a growing need for consolidated control and management of smart device environments and the devices within them.